Alderaan/Leyendas
Alderaan era el segundo planeta en el sistema Alderaan, y el hogar de muchos héroes famosos, incluyendo a Leia Organa Solo, Bail Organa y Ulic Qel-Droma. Reconocido en toda la Galaxia por su belleza sin explotar, los alderaanianos trabajaban con y por la tierra para preservar al máximo su estado natural tanto como fuera posible, trasformándolo en una joya del cosmos. En un intento del Gran Moff Tarkin de intimidar a la rebelión, el desarmado y pacífico mundo de Alderaan fue destruido por la primera Estrella de la Muerte en el año 0 ABY (35:3:7). El alma de la Galaxia thumb|left|Vista de [[Aldera y su Universidad]] Si Coruscant era el corazón de la Antigua República, Alderaan era su alma: El centro cultural de la Galaxia, debido principalmente a la gran Universidad de Aldera. Alderaan contaba con uno de los sistemas políticos más antiguos y con mayor éxito en la Galaxia; junto con Coruscant, Chandrila y Corellia, fue miembro fundador de la Antigua República, y la inagotable vitalidad de sus políticos explicaba el peso que tuvo en el Senado Galáctico hasta el momento de su destrucción final. Historia El mundo pacífico de Alderaan fue uno de los primeros en ser ocupado por humanos, al iniciar una tímida expansión lejos de Coruscant. Se cree que la colonización se remonta a más de 27 mil de años antes de la caída del Imperio de Palpatine, 2.000 años antes de la formación de la Antigua República. Se trata de una época previa a los viajes hiperespaciales y es muy probable que pasaran años antes de que los primeros pobladores completaran su viaje. En 3653 ABY, una delegación imperial con Lord Baras al frente se reunió con la República, representada entre otros por Satele Shan y la Maestra Dar'nala de la Orden Jedi para llevar a cabo las negociaciones que culminarían en el Tratado de Coruscant. Al saber del Saqueo de Coruscant y de la muerte del Canciller Supremo (3.653 ABY), Satele atacó a Baras, pero su compañera la retuvo. Baras usó Coruscant como rehén durante el resto de las negociaciones, y los Jedi acabaron cediendo. thumb|right|Destrucción de Alderaan|225px En la época del Imperio Galáctico, Alderaan resultó ser el planeta de prueba para una nueva arma imperial: La Estrella de la Muerte. La princesa Leia, capturada por los imperiales y cautiva en la estación de combate, fue presionada para dar el nombre del planeta donde tenía su base la Alianza Rebelde. A pesar de ceder ante tal amenaza y revelar el nombre de Dantooine, (que resultó ser falso), el Gran Moff Tarkin ordenó abrir fuego sobre Alderaan, haciendo volar el planeta por los aires. Millones de voces se apagaron al unísono ese día, dejando un campo de asteroides que se llamó El Cementerio. Ese fue el final de Alderaan, y de aquella gente que dedicó su vida a la cultura, el saber y la filosofía. Arquitectura [[Archivo:Alderan.jpg|thumb|270px|Nave Tantive VI en plataforma espacial de Aldera]] Deslumbrados por la belleza de Alderaan, los primeros colonos se sintieron obligados a levantar ciudades de acuerdo con la topografía del planeta, aprovechando su belleza incomparable, en lugar de acabar con ella. Reafirmaron esta creencia cuando descubrieron las ciudades de los killiks, los habitantes nativos de Alderaan. Aunque ya habían desaparecido, los insectos killik dejaron tras de sí un conjunto de ciudades con torres, colosales panales de varios pisos que se alzaban sobre una meseta cubierta de hierba. Esta zona fue llamada Tierras del Castillo. Se construyeron grandes metrópolis en gigantescos pilotes que se alzaban en los mares del planeta. Enormes ciudades estaban situadas dentro de grietas, bajo casquetes polares o en zonas sostenidas por arenisca, en medio de verdes llanuras. Otra de las maravillas arquitectónicas de Alderaan fue Ciudad Terranium. Cultura thumb|left|Las preciosas montañas de Alderaan Los alderaanianos eran considerados pensadores mas que trabajadores. Famosos por la riqueza de su pensamiento y de sus tradiciones artísticas, con frecuencia proporcionaban un valioso punto de equilibrio a aquellos mundos mas exaltados de la Antigua República. En otras ocasiones, sus largos debates sobre ética y moral no impedían que las injusticias mas evidentes siguieran cometiéndose con impunidad. El planeta estaba gobernado por un virrey, apoyado por el Gran Consejo de Alderaan y elegido entre una de las familias reales del planeta. Habitualmente, la elección del virrey no era problemática; una excepción importante fue el grave contencioso que tuvo lugar en el año 70 ABY en Alderaan. En aquella ocasión, el Consejo fue incapaz de ponerse de acuerdo en el nombramiento del virrey a pesar de haberlo sometido a tres votaciones. En estas circunstancias se pidió a la República que eligiera. Ésta envió a varios Jedi, entre los que figuraba el joven Jorus C'Baoth (no Joruus C'Baoth, su clon) y finalmente se acordó que el senador Bail Antilles asumiera el cargo. La educación era un aspecto fundamental para la sociedad alderaaniana. El epicentro de sus sistema educativo era la universidad de Alderaan, situada en la capital, Aldera, y fundada por el pensador Collus; se sabe que algunas de las mentes mas brillantes de toda la galaxia cursaron allí su educación. La universidad intentaba que los estudiantes se aislaran del planeta, para que pudieran centrarse en sus estudios. Este enfoque recibió una acogida tan positiva que muchas especies, incluidos los ithorianos pidieron permiso para edificar sus escuelas alrededor de la universidad. Pinturas en la hierba Los ciudadanos de Alderaan estaban orgullosos de su dominio de todas las formas de arte, entre ellas, la pintura, la escultura y la música. Sin embargo, la expresión artística de la que se sienten mas orgullosos es de la pintura en la hierba. En esta manifestación artística exclusiva de los alderaanianos, hierbas de distintos colores y texturas eran plantadas juntas para formar enormes lienzos que solo podían ser totalmente apreciados desde el aire. Este procedimiento era muy complicado y requería un amplio conocimiento del suelo, la meteorología y la horticultura, así como una gran habilidad para pensar en un diseño a gran escala. El pintor sobre hierba más famoso e importante fue Ob Khaddor, que realizó un retrato muy idealizado de Palpatine durante los primeros años de su mandato. La calidad de la obra fue tal, que hasta el propio Emperador se trasladó hasta Alderaan para verla. Sin embargo, momentos antes de su llegada, florecieron numerosas orquídeas negras, que convirtieron al benevolente emperador en un tirano odioso e indigno de gobernar. El Emperador no apreció la broma y mandó la destrucción de la obra y la detención de Khaddor. Afortunadamente el artista ya había huido de la ciudad y el Imperio nunca dio con él. La gran mayoría de los largos recorridos en alderaan se hacia en transportes de alta tecnología. Sin embargo, no todas las personas viajaban de este modo. Durante generaciones, los alderaanianos domesticaron dos especies, los Kite y los Thrantas (ahora presentes en Bespin por un regalo que se hizo al planeta), para utilizarlos como corceles, que les servían para transportar gente de una ciudad a otra. Los thrantas tuvieron tanta adaptación desplazándose entre montes que fueron llevados a Bespin. Conocidos senadores de Alderaan Senador Ravein (? ABY - 70 ABY) Senador Bail Antilles (70 ABY — 32 ABY) Senador Bail Organa (32 ABY — 1 ABY) Senador Leia Organa (1 ABY — 0 ABY) Senador Leia Organa (5 DBY — 11 DBY) Senador Threkin Horm (11 DBY — 17 DBY) Senador Cal Omas (17 DBY — 28 DBY) Apariciones *''The Taris Holofeed: Invasion Edition'' *''Star Wars Knights of the Old Republic 26: Vector, Part 2'' *''Star Wars Knights of the Old Republic 27: Vector, Part 3'' *''Star Wars: Caballeros de la Antigua República'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic: Fatal Alliance'' *''Darth Bane: Path of Destruction'' *''Darth Bane: Rule of Two'' *''Darth Bane: Dynasty of Evil'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Rising Force'' *''Darth Maul: Shadow Hunter'' *''Star Wars Battlefront II'' *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' game *''Nomad'' *''Star Wars: Jango Fett'' *''Star Wars: Zam Wesell'' *''Jedi Quest: The Master of Disguise'' *''Jedi Quest: The School of Fear'' *''Jedi Quest: The False Peace'' * * * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' novel *''The Clone Wars: Wild Space *''Shatterpoint'' *''The Cestus Deception'' *''Republic Commando: Triple Zero'' *''Star Wars: Republic: The Battle of Jabiim'' *''Star Wars: Republic 63: Striking from the Shadows'' *''Republic HoloNet News Core Edition 15:01:13'' *''The Artist of Naboo'' *''MedStar II: Jedi Healer'' *''Star Wars: General Grievous'' *''Secrets of the Jedi'' *''Jedi Trial'' *''Yoda: Dark Rendezvous'' * *''El Laberinto del Mal'' *''Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith'' *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' cómic *''Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader'' *''Coruscant Nights I: Jedi Twilight'' *''Coruscant Nights II: Street of Shadows'' *''The Traitor's Gambit'' * *''The Gem of Alderaan'' *''The Last of the Jedi: The Desperate Mission'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Against the Empire'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Master of Deception'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Reckoning'' *''Star Wars: El Imperio en Guerra'' *''The Paradise Snare'' *''Star Wars: Droids Special'' *''Star Wars: Lethal Alliance'' *''The Force Unleashed'' novel *''The Farlander Papers'' *''Rebel Dawn'' *''Interlude at Darkknell'' *''Breaking Free'' *''Changing the Odds'' *''First Impressions'' *''Star Wars Empire: Princess... Warrior'' *''Luke's Fate'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron ½'' *''Star Wars Journal: The Fight for Justice'' *''Death Star'' *''Tantive IV'' *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' novela *''Star Wars Episodio IV: Una Nueva Esperanza'' *''Star Wars 2: Six Against the Galaxy'' * *''Star Wars 3: Death Star'' * *''Star Wars 5: Lo, The Moons of Yavin'' *''To Fight Another Day'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion'' *''Rebel Force: Renegade'' *''Star Wars 11: Star Search'' *''Star Wars 14: The Sound of Armageddon'' *''Star Wars 24: Silent Drifting'' *''Star Wars 19: The Ultimate Gamble'' *''Star Wars 21: Shadow of a Dark Lord'' *''Star Wars 22: To the Last Gladiator'' *''Star Wars 30: A Princess Alone'' *''The Kingdom of Ice'' *''The Weapons Master!'' *''The Serpent Masters'' * * *''Star Wars Missions 17: Darth Vader's Return'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Eaten Alive'' *''Galaxy of Fear: City of the Dead'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Planet Plague'' * *''Allegiance'' *''Star Wars Empire: A Little Piece of Home'' *''Galaxy of Fear: The Nightmare Machine'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Ghost of the Jedi'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Army of Terror'' *''Star Wars Empire 35: A Model Officer'' *''Galaxy of Fear: The Brain Spiders'' *''Galaxy of Fear: The Swarm'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Spore'' *''Galaxy of Fear: The Doomsday Ship'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Clones'' *''Galaxy of Fear: The Hunger'' *''Dark Knight's Devilry'' *''Gambler's World'' *''Tatooine Sojourn'' *''As Long As We Live...'' *''The Capture of Imperial Hazard'' * *''Star Wars Galaxies: The Ruins of Dantooine'' *''Star Wars Adventures Volume 2: Princess Leia and the Royal Ransom'' *''Star Wars 40: The Empire Strikes Back: Battleground: Hoth'' *''Firepower'' *''Star Wars 74: The Iskalon Effect'' *''Star Wars Episodio VI: El Retorno del Jedi'' novela *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 1: In the Hands of Jabba the Hutt'' *''La Tregua de Bakura'' *''X-wing: Rogue Leader'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: The Rebel Opposition'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: The Phantom Affair'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: Battleground: Tatooine'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: Requiem for a Rogue'' *''The Lost City of the Jedi'' *''Zorba the Hutt's Revenge'' *''Mission from Mount Yoda'' *''Queen of the Empire'' *''X-wing: Rogue Squadron'' *''X-wing: The Krytos Trap'' *''X-wing: The Bacta War'' *''X-wing: Wraith Squadron'' *''X-wing: Iron Fist'' *''Crossroads'' *''The Courtship of Princess Leia'' *''A Day at the Races'' *''Tatooine Ghost'' *''The Trouble with Squibs'' *''Heredero del Imperio'' *''Dark Force Rising'' *''X-wing: Isard's Revenge'' *''Imperial Spy'' *''Hutt and Seek'' *''Jedi Search'' *''I, Jedi'' *''Murder in Slushtime'' *''Shield of Lies'' *''Specter of the Past'' *''Vision of the Future'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: The Golden Globe'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Promises'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Shards of Alderaan'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Diversity Alliance'' *''Star Wars: Chewbacca'' *''Dark Tide I: Onslaught'' *''Dark Tide II: Ruin'' *''Recovery'' *''Edge of Victory II: Rebirth'' *''Star by Star'' *''Dark Journey'' *''Force Heretic I: Remnant'' *''Force Heretic II: Refugee'' *''The Unifying Force'' *''Sacrifice'' *''Fury'' *''Revelation'' *''Backlash'' *''Celestia Galactica Photografica'' }} Fuentes *''Galaxy Guide 2: Yavin and Bespin'', Second Edition * * * *''The Essential Guide to Planets and Moons'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' *''Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Star Wars: Behind the Magic'' *''Star Wars: Power of the Jedi'' *''Hero's Guide'' *''Rebellion Era Sourcebook'' *''Coruscant and the Core Worlds'' *''Ultimate Adversaries'' * *''Star Wars: The Action Figure Archive'' *''The Illustrated Star Wars Universe'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' * * *''The Making of Star Wars: The Definitive Story Behind the Original Film'' * * *''The Force Unleashed Campaign Guide'' * *''Star Wars: The Official Figurine Collection 53'' * * *''Tinker, Tailor, Soldier, Praji'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''Rebellion Era Campaign Guide'' *''The Essential Atlas'' * *''The Unknown Regions'' * * }} Notas y referencias Enlaces externos *Alderaan - Lores del Sith * en:Alderaan bg:Алдеран de:Alderaan fr:Alderaan it:Alderaan ja:オルデラン hu:Alderaan nl:Alderaan pl:Alderaan pt:Alderaan ru:Алдераан fi:Alderaan Categoría:Planetas del Núcleo Categoría:Planetas aliados con la República Categoría:Planetas destruidos Categoría:Planetas terrestres